KEABADIAN CINTA
by amelkinochan
Summary: Happy Valentine... NO SUMMARY... Romance, angst, penuh kesedihan.. SasuNaru.. hanya satu kata. yaitu.. "Kanker Otak"


**KEABADIAN C.I.N.T.A**

Desklaimer tokoh: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasunaru (Naru is a girl)

Rating: T

Genre: angst/romance

A/N: Sebuah fict Valentine tanpa coklat dan bunga.. Saat membaca fict ini, di anjurkan untuk mendengar lagu Romance_on_Violin-La Corda (jika tak ada, bisa juga Endless Love 0st.) secara berulang-ulang juga boleh. Sampek bosen juga nggak ada yang larang, kok.. ^^kwkwkwk..! *digampar langsung tepar*

Woro-woro sodara reader sekalian.. Ornito-Sgala Bayangmu juga ikut menyertai fict ini. Mohon agar lagunya diputar saat sudah ada peringatan di dalam cerita. Setiap lagu akan membantu menyampaikan setiap emosi yang ada. Oh, benar juga. Ada yang kelupaan. The Potters-Temani Masa Tua.. Malah yang utama yang lupa. Entah mengapa lagu ini begitu menyentuh sanubari saia sebagai seorang author gadungan.. T^T Mohon untuk para reader yang tidak tahu lagu ini untuk segera mendownload.. (promosi) Karena lagu ini begitu membuat hati saia lebih trenyuh dari pada lagu yang lain..

Summary:

Sasuke.. andaikan kita bisa bersama.. Tetaplah berlalu lalang, mencintai hidupmu, dalam sayap kasih sayang yang tiada pernah berakhir.. Selamanya..

Naruto memejamkan mata dalam perihnya air hujan yang menerpa wajahnya,

"Selamat tinggal, Teme.."

**---------------------------o0o-------------------------**

* * *

Lagu mengalun berulang-ulang..

_**Satu buku lemah tak berdaya**_

_**Di saat jantungku mulai terasa lemah..**_

.

.

**Rumah Sakit Dr. ****Danzo Soetomo**

Dalam salah satu dudukan ruang tunggu, Sasuke beringsut cemas. Menunggu seseorang yang akan keluar dari ruang ICU. Tangannya berkeringat mengatup satu sama lain. Tak sabar rasanya menunggu hasil pemeriksaan. Saat Sasuke telah di penuhi rasa khawatir yang amat, seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggu muncul. Seorang berjas putih dan memakai rok span dengan sepatu berhak rendah membuka pintu ruang ICU. Sasuke terperanjat untuk berdiri dan segera mendekatinya.

"D.. Dok, bagaimana?" Sasuke menatap wajah dokter cantik itu lekat-lekat. Ia berdebar menunggu jawaban dari sang dokter.

"Maaf, Sasuke.." Dokter Sakura menunduk dan menghembuskan nafas. Kemudian mata emerald tersebut bertemu mata onyx yang tajam. Mata yang hitam pekat tapi terlihat sangat redup. Ia menatap Sasuke iba, "tidak ada harapan lagi.." lirihnya membersitkan seluruh rasa penyesalan. Dokter tersebut menggelengkan kepala. Seketika memusnahkan seluruh harapan yang tersirat dalam pancaran mata Sasuke.

Hidup serasa tak berarti lagi. Bunga kelabu menyebar hampa di sudut seluruh kenangannya bersama Naruto. Sasuke mematung. Tak berapa lama senyum sesal tersungging di tepi bibirnya. Air mata menggenang di pelupuknya. Dengan lihai ia menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah di balik poni hitamnya yang panjang kepada orang yang ada di depannya.

"Jangan bercanda, Dok..!" nada bicaranya tersirat amarah.

"Saya tidak bertele-tele, Sasuke."

Dokter itu mengantongkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jas beserta ujung stetoskop yang semenit lalu menyentuh kulit Naruto itu.

"Temanilah dia selagi kamu bisa.." itulah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Dokter Sakura sebelum ia menutup pintu.

"tidak mungkin.. mustahil.. "

Sebulir, dua bulir air mata perlahan turun menggelincir deras di pipi. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memejamkan erat kedua mata yang memerah dan basah. Melampiaskan segala perih dan kesedihan yang selama ini ditanggungnya atas Naruto. Kian bergetar hebat seluruh raga dan jiwa. Merengkuhnya dalam sesal dan mengutuk sebuah takdir cinta. Tapi inilah yang digariskan Tuhan untuk mereka. Mau atau tak mau, itulah yang harus diterima. Bilamana selama ini tubuh yang selalu tampak ceria bagai tiada beban itu, tengah dilanda penyakit mematikan. Sebuah kanker otak. Penyakit yang menyerang di tepat di kepala bagian belakang.

_**Kuingin kau menemani aku**_

_**Dan andai kau tahu besarnya cintaku, sebesar dunia..**_

"Naruto.. kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padamu?" Sasuke berusaha menghapus semua air mata yang membasahi kedua matanya. Namun asam basa netral tersebut tak mampu terhenti dari asal muasal ia berasal.

_Fl__ash back_.

Setahun yang lalu, Sasuke merayakan ulang tahun Naruto. Piknik di bawah pohon maple berdaun merah saat musim gugur adalah pilihan mereka sebagai latar tempat. Indahnya maple tak diragukan keduanya untuk menghabisakan waktu berdua di sana. Saat Naruto meniup lilin yang berangka 17 itu, tiba-tiba saja ia pusing dan mual-mual sehingga menyebabkan cewek pirang ini pingsan dengan Sasuke sebagai _base_. Tentu saja membuat Sasuke panik dan segera membopongnya ke puskesmas terdekat. Tapi perawat di sana mengatakan kalau Naruto hanya menderita kecapekan yang disertai sakit kepala biasa. Sasuke tak yakin dengan hal itu setelah enam bulan berikutnya rasa pusing Naruto kian bertambah sering dan makin parah. Langsung saja Sasuke membawa ukenya ke dokter. Begitu keluar hasil lab, penyakit kanker otak stadium empat telah menerjang tubuh mungil itu.

Mulanya Naruto tak memberitahu Sasuke tentang penyakit mematikan ini. Tapi setelah sakit kepala yang muncul makin sering dan makin parah, ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu di depan Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke mengetahuinya. Tak bisa dibayangkan betapa Sasuke terkejut. Tak hanya terkejut. Bahkan sampai-sampai ia menyalahkan Naruto karena tak memberitahunya selama ini. Walau Sasuke tahu, Naruto hanya tak ingin membuatnya bersedih. Tapi tetap saja. Tak bisa dimaafkan.

Berhari-hari Sasuke merenung. Kemudian ia ingat pelajaran Bu Tsunade saat jam biologi. Bahwa ciri-ciri awal kanker otak sangat bervariasi, tergantung pada bagian otak mana yang terserang. Misalnya kepala pusing atau terasa mual. Gejala kanker otak yang patut di waspadai adalah sakit kepala disertai mual sampai muntah yang menyemprot, daya penglihatan berkurang, penurunan kesadaran atau perubahan perilaku, gangguan berbicara, gangguan pendengaran, gangguan berjalan atau keseimbangan tubuh, gangguan saraf, anggota gerak melemah atau kejang.

Kata Dr Sakura, organ syaraf Naruto tergolong kuat. Gejala yang disebutkan tidak begitu nampak dalam diri Naruto. Tetapi justru karena itulah yang membuat penyakit tersebut terlambat diketahui diderita cewek manis ini.

Dipandangnya Naruto yang terbaring tak berdaya terselubungi alat-alat di kanan-kiri yang seperti menopang seluruh hidupnya. Kasihan sekali dia. Sasuke mengelus wajah Naruto yang lembut. Mencium pipi dan keningnya perlahan dengan mata terpejam. Tak heran membuat sepasang bola mata biru saphir terbangun karenanya.

"_Sas.. suke.._" desisnya lembut.

Sasuke memandang mata itu dengan mata sembab dan ratapan menyayat yang seharusnya tak diperlihatkan di depan sang kekasih.

"Ja-jangan nangis.. " kata Naruto centil tapi terdengar sangat memaksa di telinga Sasuke.

Dengan segala kekuatan yang masih ada, diusapnya air mata yang mengalir dari pipi Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum pedih menyadari tangan yang biasanya hangat menyentuh kulitnya itu kini terasa sedingin es. Seakan tiada kehidupan lagi di dalamnya. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto yang masih mengusap pipinya. Segera ia menciumi jari-jari Naruto dengan luapan rasa sayang dengan mata yang terpejam sangat erat. Di cumbunya buku-buku jari Naruto. Memperlihatkan bahwa ia tak sanggup bila nantinya kematian memisahkan mereka berdua.

Sasuke tak mau berpisah dengan orang yang menguasai separuh jiwanya itu.

_**Saat rambutku kusam dan memutih**__**,**_

_**Di saat ku tak mampu menggenggam lagi**__**..**_

Naruto tersenyum melihat perlakuan Sasuke terhadap dirinya. Ia mengelus rambut hitam Sasuke yang tebal dengan sebelah tangan yang lain. Jauh dalam lubuk hati ia menghargai seluruh kasih yang dilimpahkan Sasuke untuknya dengan segala ketulusan yang ada dalam diri kekasihnya tersebut.

Rasa pusing yang amat menyiksa tiba-tiba membuatnya mengeram lemas.

"Sa-sakit.." dengan bibir yang kelu dan pucat, Naruto semampunya mengatakan kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke terperanjat mengusap dahi Naruto dan menangkap raut wajah Naruto baik-baik. "A-apanya yang sakit Naruto?" tanyanya cemas. "Sa-sakit.." Naruto memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan dan dengan kuat meremas rambut pirangnya sendiri. Sasuke tergagap. "Se-sebentar, Naruto!"

Segera ia melesat keluar ruang ICU dan kembali mengajak dua orang suster. Hanya satu orang suster yang mengikutinya. Sementara yang lain menghubungi Dokter Sakura.

Dengan hati yang berdegup tak karuan, Sasuke menyandarkan diri di dinding. Menunggu Naruto yang sedang diperiksa dengan kecemasan mencapai standar maksimal. Rintihan Naruto yang mengerang kesakitan membuat hati Sasuke sakit sesakit-sakitnya. Pujaan hati yang telah melalui masa koma konkusifnya dua hari yang lalu itu, membuatnya tenang untuk sementara. Tapi, energi hidup Naruto kini telah divonis hanya tinggal terhitung oleh jam. Tak terhitung hari lagi. Waktu yang sangat singkat. Terlampau singkat bagi mereka untuk bersama.

Sasuke merosok dan berlutut, pandangan menghadap ke langit-langit dengan kedua tangan yang dikatupkan ia memanjatkan do'a kepada sang Khalik.

"Tuhan.. di hari kasih sayang ini.. berilah aku kekuatan untuk merasakan cinta yang kurindukan.. jangan biarkan dia pergi secepat ini.." ratapan itu berakhir kala air mata jatuh dari dua belah mata onyxnya yang mengalir perlahan dan penuh arti akan perihnya hati. Sejak ia tahu Naruto terkena penyakit mematikan itu, tak ada lelah dalam benak Sasuke untuk terus memanjatkan do'a setiap hari. Berharap agar Naruto di beri umur yang panjang. Jauh lebih panjang dari pada yang telah divoniskan orang-orang medis itu kepadanya. Bahkan berharap mukjizat kesembuhan akan diberikan kepada kekasihnya. Walaupun ia sendiri tahu, itu akan sangat mustahil terjadi.

_**Ak**__**u inginkan engkau menemani aku..**_

_**Dan andai kau tahu luasnya cintaku, seluas samudra..**_

Dokter Sakura muncul dari balik korden hijau tua yang memisahkan Naruto dengan pasien-pasien yang lain. Ia mendekati Sasuke dan berdiri di hadapan cowok emo itu.

"Dia sudah mencapai puncaknya. Hari ini dia boleh pulang. Ajaklah dia bersenang-senang. Itu akan sangat membekas di hatinya."

Dokter Sakura kemudian pergi tanpa menatap Sasuke yang berstatus mantan pacarnya itu.

Sasuke menatap kosong pada Dokter cantik ini, "Terima kasih, Sakura.." katanya lirih.

Di luar, di balik pintu ruang ICU sesosok bersandar. Jauh dari pikiran semua orang, tak di sangka Dokter Sakura juga menggulirkan air mata khusus untuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang bahagialah bersamanya.. Tapi kenapa kau masih bersedih?" bisik Dokter Sakura.

Dokter Sakura mengusap air mata kesedihan yang sedari tadi ditahannya itu kemudian berlalu menjauh dari ruang ICU.

Dokter Sakura adalah pacar pertama Sasuke. Sebelum Sasuke dengan Naruto. Brownies memang. Tetapi, hubungan itu harus berakhir. Apa mau dikata jika hati Sasuke hanya untuk Naruto seorang. Hal yang tidak bisa diingkari bila telah menyangkut tentang hati dan perasaan seorang insan manusia. Dan Dokter Sakura paham akan hal itu.

_**Aku ingin engkau slalu, menemani hidup dan matiku..**_

_**Aku ingin engkau slalu.**_**. **

**

* * *

**

Taman Padang Rum

**put dengan Satu Pohon Maple Kenangan**

Sore yang kelabu, hujan gerimis turun perlahan bagai embun seolah tak ada niat untuk membuat bumi ini basah. Ufuk barat masih memancarkan sinar merah yang berakibat tujuh warna berbentuk separuh lingkaran memberai indah di atas awan. Membuat dua insan yang berada di atas dahan pohon maple merah terpukau akan keindahannya. Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto dari belakang. Seakan tak akan dibiarkannya pergi begitu saja di hari penting ini. Mereka bersandar menikmati pemandangan di pohon besar itu.

"Wah, lihat Sasuke. Ada pelangi!" Naruto menunjuk ke jalan dewi itu. Sasuke mengangguk di pundak Naruto. Naruto bisa merasakannya.

"Sas, andaikan aku pergi nanti, kamu mau nitip apa?" tanyanya langsung tanpa ada hati yang menyertai di setiap kata-katanya.

_**temani masa tuaku.**_**.**

Sasuke mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Dobe.. Karena aku sudah disampingmu.." Sasuke mengecup ubun-ubun Naruto penuh sayang. _Jangan pergi dulu, Dobe._. _Aku tak sanggup.._

Hening sesaat. Naruto mengambil kedua tangan Sasuke yang memeluknya dan menempatkan dua tangan itu di dada. Sasuke memperhatikan tingkah Naruto.

"Sas, aku bahagiaaa~ banget~ bisa kayak gini sama~ kamu.." kata yang bergetar dan menahan tangis. Sasuke yang mendengarnya merasakan perih dan detak jantungnya serasa melemah seketika. Ia mengelus rambut Naruto merapikan pirangnya yang mencuat kemana-mana.

"Aku juga bahagia bisa kayak gini sama kamu, Dobe.."

Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepala. Sasuke melihat air mata di sudut pelupuk Naruto.

"Dobe, kamu udah janji nggak bakal sedih lagi.." Sasuke menahan emosi.

"Siapa bilang~ aku sedih.. hiks.. Aku bahagia, kok.." Naruto buru-buru mengusap air mata. "Makasih, ya Sas.."

Sasuke merapatkan dekapannya di leher Naruto. Mendekatkan dirinya pada sang kekasih agar hangat. "Makasih buat apa?"

"buat hadiah valentine-nya.."

* * *

Kinoshita no Shoujo

* * *

Sasuke mengernyit bingung. "Aku belum memberikanmu apa-apa, Dobe.."

Naruto tersenyum gembira memejamkan mata, "Sudah, kok!"

"Emangnya apaan?" Sasuke menundukkan kepala untuk melihat raut wajah kekasihnya walaupun dengan keadaan terbalik.

"Nih!"

**CUP****P!!**

Ciuman dua detik berkilas. Sasuke memaku seketika dengan mata membelak. Bagaimana tidak? Baru kali ini mereka berciuman setelah tiga tahun pacaran. Ciuman dari bibir ke bibir.

"....Dobe.." Sasuke menyentuhkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya sendiri dan mengelusnya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum senang.

_**Tik...**__**tik..-tik-tik tiktiktiktiktiktik.. Bress..**_

Hujan tiba-tiba menghamtan mereka yang ada di atas dahan itu. Baru beberapa detik saja tubuh mereka telah terbalut sempurna dengan air hujan. Membuat basah seluruh tubuh.

"Dobe, ayo kita turun! Hujan!" Sasuke terduduk. Tapi Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke kencang. Ia tak bergerak.

"Jangan, Teme.." Naruto berdesis. "kita disini saja.."

Sasuke tak menyerah. "Hujan, Dobe! Hujan!"

"Biarkan saja!!" kali ini Naruto berteriak. Membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Tak biasanya Naruto begitu ngotot seperti ini.

"Disini saja enak, kok.." katanya halus membuat Sasuke kembali mendekapnya dari belakang.

Naruto menahan sakit kepala yang teramat sangat diantara dekapan yang ia rasakan. Tapi ditahannya demi sang kekasih. Ia tahu sesuatu. Mungkin sebentar lagi malaikat jibril akan menjemputnya. Disini. Dan ia yakin Sasuke tak akan mampu melihatnya. Melihatnya menghadapi sakaratul maut. Naruto berusaha untuk menjalaninya tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi menyakitkan. Dan itu pasti akan terasa sangat sulit. Tapi ia akan berusaha untuk Teme-nya tercinta. Agar Sasuke tak khawatir dan ia dapat meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tenang tanpa ada perasaan yang mengganjal hati.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menolak saat kedua tangan Sasuke membawa tubuhnya mendekat. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menikmati hangat tubuh Sasuke yang terakhir kalinya akan ia rasakan. Sasuke mempererat rengkuhannya, berharap satu pelukan dapat menghentikan air yang sedari tadi bergulir dari mata orang yang sangat ingin ia jaga. Walau ia tahu, semua itu mustahil. Naruto masih menangis. Dan isakan itu tak akan pernah bisa Sasuke lupakan sepanjang hidupnya.

"Sas.." percikan hujan membuat Naruto mengulum ludah, "Aku belum memberikan hadiah valentineku padamu.."

Sasuke kembali heran sekaligus bingung dengan Naruto. " 'Kan tadi kamu sudah.." Sasuke tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena semburat merah kini melekat erat di wajahnya dan tak kunjung pergi karena teringat kembali ciuman yang tadi.

"Nyanyikan sesuatu untukku.." pinta Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum. "memangnya kamu minta lagu apa, hah?" jitaknya ke kepala Naruto. Walaupun jitakkan itu perlahan seperti halnya sebuah sentuhan, tapi mampu membuat sakit di kepala Naruto makin tak tertahankan. Cewek pirang itu hanya tersenyum meringis menahan nyeri yang merusuk di sela-sela selaput otaknya.

"**Ornito... S'gala Bayangmu..**"

(lagu intro mulai teralun)~

Sasuke terkejut atas judul lagu yang di ungkapkan Naruto barusan. "Sebaiknya jangan lagu ini, Dobe.." Sasuke mengelus rambut kuning cerah itu penuh sayang. Memohon agar Naruto mengganti lagu tersebut dengan lagu yang lain.

"Sas, aku mohon.." bisiknya. Sasuke merasakan hatinya tersiksa. Sebuah lagu perpisahan harus ia nyanyikan di kala ia harus menahan perasaan sebenarnya. Ya, perasaan yang sama dengan yang di ungkapkan oleh lagu ini.

Sasuke menyembunyikan seluruh perasaannya..

"_Senja di sore itu,_ menemani kepergianmu.." nada-nadanya bergetar.

"Saat kau ucap kata, kau tak lagi bersamaku.."

Akhirnya mau tak mau hatinya tak mampu di tutup-tutupi. Air mata Sasuke mengalir. Untung saja tertutup oleh derasnya air hujan.

Naruto berbisik, "Perih yang kurasa mungkin takkan pernah kau duga.."

Disela-sela sakit di kepala membuatnya tertahan untuk sementara. Tapi ia berupaya melanjutkan, "cinta yang dulu ada kini telah kau bawa.."

Sasuke merekatkan pelukannya, dan menimang Naruto.

"Cinta~ jangan tinggalkan aku, karna takkan pernah ada cinta selain dirimu.." bisiknya di telinga Naruto.

Naruto membelai pundak Sasuke dari bawah dengan pelan. "Jika kau tinggalkan aku, sanggupkan diriku menghapus s'gala bayangmu, oh kekasihku._.._"

Mereka saling memeluk dan menimangkan diri di dekapan kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto terjatuh dari pundak Sasuke. Terhempas jatuh di dahan pohon yang kecoklatan. Tangis Sasuke tertahan. Perih dalam hatinya membuat emosinya meledak-ledak. Merutuk atas keadaan yang membuat cintanya jadi begini. Yang membuat cintanya pergi untuk selamanya. Kembali dalam damai.

Walaupun dalam rasa kehilangan yang teramat sangat, mau tak mau Sasuke terpaksa menyelesaikan lagu ini. "_Ke..mbali..lah..._ hiks..hiks.."

Tangisannya pecah. Pelukan itu dipererat. Makin erat. "hiks.. Dobe.." bisiknya perih.

Kini sang kekasih sudah tak bergerak lagi.

Terhapus air hujan yang berisik.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "_Da-sar Tem-me.. Ak-ku belumm mat-ti.._" senyum geli yang sukses membuyarkan emosi Sasuke.

"Nar-Naruto..!" Sasuke seakan baru saja mendapatkan berkah yang luar biasa.

(lagu Romance/Endless Love mengalun lirih)~

"Ke-kenapa bicaramu? Kamu kedinginan? Suaramu serak sekali.."

Naruto tersenyum. Kemudian membelai pipi Sasuke lembut, "_Tem-me.. tahukk-kah kamu.. Ini pertama ka-linya kau memang-gil nam-maku.._"

Sasuke terkejut. Kemudian senyum simpul memaksa merekah di bibirnya. "benar juga.."

Tak menunda waktu lagi, Naruto mengucapkan permintaan terakhirnya kepada Sasuke di tengah gemericiknya air dan hembusan helai dahan daun yang basah. Merasukkan dingin pada setiap sel syaraf yang ada. Kulit yang putih pucat merinding karenanya.

"_Sas.. ak-ku punya permin-taan lagi.. Ma-maukah kam-mu memenuhi-nya?_" tanyanya dengan nada canda.

Sasuke tersenyum memaksa, "semuanya untukmu, Dobe.."

Naruto mengatupkan matanya. "_Ci-cium ak-kuu.._"

Sasuke serasa kosong dan tertegun dengan permintaan Naruto. "A-apa, Dobe?"

"_Ciumm ak-ku, Tem-me.. di bi-bir.._" ulangnya lirih.

Sasuke bingung. Ia gugup. Tapi ia segera sadar bahwa itu permintaan Naruto yang tak bisa di tawar lagi karena hanya saat inilah mereka bisa bersama untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Sasuke membuka poni Naruto yang basah karena air hujan. Sasuke menunduk. Dengan keadaan berbalik seperti ciuman pertama mereka yang tadi, perlahan Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir Naruto yang kelu pucat karena dinginnya air hujan. Rambut Sasuke yang klimis karena basah, ujungnya menyentuh leher Naruto. Bibir atasnya menyentuh bibir bawah Naruto. Dan dagu Naruto bersentuhan dengan hidung mancung Sasuke.

Dalam kecupan itu, rasa cinta, rasa sayang, rasa kasih, tercurahkan secara perlahan. Mengalir bersamaan dengan air hujan yang menyela di antara kedua bibir mereka.

Ciuman yang cukup lama. Dalam sakit kepala yang sudah tak bisa di tahannya lagi, Naruto membuka matanya. Memandangi leher jenjang Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan menciumnya. dan ia pun berbisik dalam hati,

"_Sasuke.. andaikan kita bisa bersama selamanya.. Tapi inilah yang terbaik untukmu.. untuk kita semua.. Teruslah jalani hidup, biarkan aku saja yang merasakan perihnya hidup.. tenang dalam sungai keabadian.. Tetaplah berlalu lalang, mencintai hidupmu, dalam kasih sayang yang tiada pernah berakhir.._"

Naruto memejamkan mata dalam perihnya air hujan,

"_Ai-shite-ru, Tem-me.._" bisiknya pelan di bibir Sasuke.

Dengan baik ruhnya terangkat perlahan menjauh dari raga yang kedinginan. Di sambut oleh uluran tangan seorang berjubah putih yang memancarkan sinar kekekalan nan putih bersih. Malaikat berambut merah bata dengan tanda 'Ai' di keningnya. Naruto memang merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, tetapi rasa sakit itu seperti makin ringan dalam suatu keabadian. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di atas janji sehidup semati mereka. Perih, namun memang harus dirasakan kita sebagai seorang manusia. Semua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan pasti kan kembali pada-Nya.

Naruto melihat Sasuke dari atas yang masih mencium raganya. Ia tersenyum dari atas. Wajahnya kini telah secerah mentari. Sangat berbeda dengan raut wajah yang tersirat di raga yang pucat dan tanpa nyawanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Teme.. Kutunggu kau di surga.. " Naruto tersenyum.

"Selamat Valentine!!" katanya dengan penuh keceriaan.

"Ayo.." kata malaikat tersebut menggandeng tangan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan berlari melewati awan-awan bersama malaikat tak bersayap tersebut.

**FIN****!!**

**-------------------------o0o-----------------------**

**---o0o--------------o0o----------------o0o-----------------o0o------------------o0o-----------------o0o-------------o0o-****--**

* * *

Kwkwkwkwk..!! ^o^

Gajeeeeee..!!!

Maaf, ya Reader... cerita saya kayak gini.. saya keliatannya memang nggak ada bakat buat ngarang fict romance. Apalagi genrenya angst.. duh, nggak sanggup.. Padahal kepingin bangett-nget-nget-ngeeetttttt...........!! hiks.. TT^TT

Repiu pliss?? No flame

_**Aku ingin engkau, slalu.. menemani hidup dan matiku..**_

_**Aku ingin engkau, slaluuuuu.. uu.. uu...**_

*TARIK NAFAS*

_**Temani masa tuaku**__**..**_

.

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
